


Kiss

by naths



Series: Kitty One shots [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Libraries, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, So very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: "Close your eyes, please."Ty says, and without hesitation, Kit closed his eyes. He could feel Ty´s hand shift into his hair holding him firmly at place





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is the continuation of the first part of this series,

Slowly, every so slowly Kit´s lips were pressed to Ty´s. He wanted to give the other boy enough time to end the whole thing before it started. Nothing else was touching except for their lips. As soon as their lips had touched Kit had closed his eyes so that Ty could focus on the kiss. It seemed to be the natural thing to do at this moment, plus he knew Ty didn´t like to look people in the eye.

Kit wanted Ty to concentrate on the fact alone if he liked the feeling of their lips on each other or not.  
The Kiss in total last a few seconds. His lips lingered on Ty´s for maybe half a minute, and when he pulled away, for them to catch their breath again, Kit opened his eyes and immediately looking down at Ty´s lips.

"So what do you think? Did you liked it?"  
Kit asked after a moment of silent hoping that Ty was okay with kissing. He wanted to kiss his mouth for so long, and even if it were just lips touching lips, for him it was the best feeling so far. 

Ty studied his face looking very carefully at every little reaction.  
"I am not sure."  
He answered, and Kit feared that his face fell for a moment before he gave his boyfriend a warm understanding smile.  
"That is ok,"  
Kit said, already turning to his book in his hands again, his copy of the codex to be exact. 

They had sat in the library for a while by now, sitting next to each other, reading their books before Ty had asked to try out kissing each other. It had truly surprised Kit. He would have thought the first thing Ty would ask for would be a hug or holding hands not jumping the gun and asking for a kiss. But here they were.

And now he didn´t know how to fell about that. If Ty decided he doesn´t like to kiss, then Kit would not do it again. Although he would be sad about it if he were true to himself.

Ty watched Kit for a moment before he slides a bit closer to the other boy, who turned his head to face his boyfriend again. Ty then cupped Kit´s face stroking his cheekbones with his thumb, startling the boy with his actions.

"Close your eyes, please."  
Ty says, and without hesitation, Kit closed his eyes. He could feel Ty´s hand shift into his hair holding him firmly at place before lips were pressed shyly at his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not sure if I will continue this as a mini-series or just a one-shot collection, I´ll decide later.  
> Still, I hope you enjoyed the fic and may be so kind as to leave some kudos or comments.


End file.
